Home of the Brave
by Im A Yandere
Summary: Warning: This is a touchy subject so please don't read it if it offends you. It's been 10 years. In honor to those that died.


Title: Home of the Brave

Warning: This is a touchy subject so please don't read it if it offends you.

A/N: It's been 10 years since the twin towers fell, 10 years since those planes crashed into the world trade center, and 10 years since those people died. In honor to those that died.

**CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT **

~Alfred's POV~

I sit on a grassy hill and observe the White House from a perfect distance. The night sky clothed in illuminating stars. My capital is preparing for the 10th memorial, to honor those who have fallen. When I say 'fallen' I don't refer to soldiers in war, I talk about those who died in the once beautiful twin towers.

Or the hero's in flight 93, when they decided to fight against the hijackers and instead of letting them crash into my capital they decided to impact on a filed in Pennsylvania, they are the true hero's.

It's depressing, because these sorts of inhuman and barbaric attacks should have stayed on a battlefield of war, not in populated cities with unsuspecting people. It's been 10 years, but I still have the fresh memory in my mind.

**CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT **

September 11, 2001

_Alfred F. Jones woke up to the beautiful sight that is New York City. The sky perfect shade of blue, and the sun reflecting off of his two beautiful towers. His Statue of Liberty stood with all her freedom in the distance._

_Too bad he wouldn't be able to feast on the New York sights, since he had a meeting today. Alfred sprung from his bed, washing his face, and sitting Texas on the bridge of his nose. Quickly he scrambled into his clothes._

_Taking a look at his watch -7:30 a.m.- the meeting would be beginning in 10 minutes._

**CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT **

8:00 a.m.

_Alfred sat in between of his brother Canada and Britain. The meeting was as usual, nations screaming and yelling at each other. Currently Germany was trying to present a power point on a cool flat screen TV!_

"_Alright! America it is your turn to present." Alfred lost in his own little world, of hero's had to get screamed at by Arthur. "Pay attention you git! Germany said you could present."_

"_Alright chillax dude! I heard ya the first time!" The American swaggered to the front of the room, where he couldn't help but admire the sweet flat screen. Suddenly a small pain was tugging at Alfred's neck, but he just shrugged it off._

"_Hurry up aru!" "Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Alfred huffed as he prepared his power point. Then on the back of his head he felt another pain, stronger than the last before._

_The other countries had started arguing again, too busy to notice the panicking teen. His breath coming in small gasps. Time seemed to be moving slower, his blue eyes rapidly scanning the room. Slowly pressing one hand to his head, the teen felt something wet, his eyes widened it was blood. Not only from his head but also from his nose and mouth._

_Glancing over at his watch it read -8:46 a.m.- his legs bucked under him, all his weight made him fall over. Howling in pain and getting bathed in his own blood._

_All nations turned to yelling American, eye widening when confronted with the bloody teen. "Alfred!" Both Canada and Britain ran over to him! "Quick somebody flip it to an American channel." The nations were greeted with the sight of a tower in flames and almost instantly another plane impacted with the second of the twin towers._

_A blood-curling scream filled the room. Mathew's phone rang, it was his boss informing that they would be landing all American planes in Canada, due to the closing of American airports._

_Alfred squeezed his eye's shut, trying to block out the pain. The horrifying images of his people screaming and running played in his mind. And almost instantly his body felt ice-cold, almost certain that his heart had stopped beating for a moment. 'Dear lord, they attacked…they attacked the pentagon.' Alfred painfully thought to himself._

_His thoughts were proven to be correct as news's videos showed smoke billowing from the pentagon._

_Alfred cried. The super power felt so alone and isolated. Vulnerable and scarred…he felt small. Alfred to immersed in though and pain didn't notice the green eyes of a British man staring worryingly at him. Or the hands of his Canadian brother placed gently on top of his._

_Nor did he notice the Italian, Lithuanian, and Japanese men who cried with him. Did he notice how Russia's eye's shined with sadness or Germany was trying to keep his composure. Was he able to see how Cuba called his boss asking for the best doctors they had, so they could come to the U.S as soon as possible. Perhaps he noticed how China and South Korea comforted each other, because they were to upset about the whole situation._

_What about Ukraine? Did Alfred hear how she wept? Maybe Alfred noticed France who was on his knees, refusing to show his face stained with tears. Did he possibly notice the other countries who bowed their heads either to cry or simply show that they were there for him._

_Alfred F. Jones didn't notice these things, until he heard that song being sung in a British accent._

'O! say can you see by the dawn's early light,'

_It was his national anthem! Alfred cried, so he wasn't alone._

'…What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,'

_This calmed his pain down slightly; suddenly he noticed other accents singing his anthem. They were different nations singing his anthem_

'…O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?  
>And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,'<p>

_His throat was to soar to talk so Alfred cried more. Yes he cried because it was depressing to think of the dead people, but he also cried because it was the only thing he could do to show his appreciation._

'…Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;  
>O! say does that star-spangled banner yet wave,'<p>

_Alfred started closing his eye's, his pain was still there, it was too much for him to handle…he'd rather blackout. As his eyes closed, Arthur was finishing up his anthem._

'…O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?'

_The last thing Alfred heard was something in a French accent. "Today, we are all Americans."_

**CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT **

~Alfred's POV~

As I sat gazing at my flag hanging from the White House, with beautiful light on both sides of it, I couldn't help but shed a few tears. No, I can't say I'll ever forget this day. Because if I do then that would be like forgetting all my brave people, and all the hero's that died this day.

I feel a hand gently press against my shoulder. Wiping my tears I stand and turn to those nations who sang my national anthem that dreadful day. Britain smile's and hugs me, as he pulled away he whispered something in my ear, this made me sob a little. Gently he wiped the fresh batch of tears that caressed my cheeks.

We all make our way towards the White House so we can listen to my anthem.

As I walk I remember the word's Britain had momentarily whispered to me.

'…Home of the Brave…'

**CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT cut CUT **

A/N: I'm going to be truthful here, I cried while writing this. I give a big thanks to all those Nations who helped us. I thank Canada for letting us land all our plane's there, and I thank Britain because, if the national anthem of a country is like it's lullaby then Mother Britain was singing to her grieving child in a great time of need. In remembrance of September 11, 2001. In remembrance to those that died.


End file.
